


Hide and Seek

by lillytalons



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Hide and Seek, Pre-Adoption, merry and frodo are favorite cousins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27267898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillytalons/pseuds/lillytalons
Summary: “Oh.” Merry could feel his ears turn red. “We’re playing hide and seek. I thought that no one would be in here and the trunk is good for hiding in.”Merry noticed the twinkle in Bilbo's eye.  "Now, you cannot hide in the trunk, but I’m sure we can find somewhere else for you to hide.”Written for the Tolkien Secret Santa 2017 for gentlemanlupin
Kudos: 9





	Hide and Seek

Merry snuck through the house, avoiding all the creaking boards he knew were present. It would not do to give away his position to sharp ears. After all, his cousin had even better hearing than most. As he crept down the hall, ears alert for Frodo’s counting and any other cousins looking for their own hiding spot, Merry spotted the door of a guest room. Perfect! It was hardly used, and had a trunk just his size to hide in. He looked around one last time before opening the door quickly and dashing in. Unfortunately fate was not on his side. 

Just as he went to swing the door shut again he ran into something. He fell backwards, stunned and confused. There was a hobbit. A gentle hobbit with fine clothes and a startled expression. Luckily, Merry’s brain provided a name, and he blurted it out, “Bilbo Baggins?”

“Meriadoc Brandybuck if I have not lost my memories.” Bilbo raised an eyebrow and Merry became aware of the fact that he was on the ground, in a guest’s room, and he hadn’t even properly greeted him.

“My apologies, sir!” Merry stood quickly, brushed himself off, and gave a small bow. “At your service.”

“And I at yours, Meriadoc. I must ask though what your purpose in coming in here was.”

“Oh.” Merry could feel his ears turn red. “We’re playing hide and seek. I thought that no one would be in here and the trunk is good for hiding in.”

Bilbo’s expression went from questioning and slightly severe to kind. Merry noticed the twinkle in his eye. “I suppose we had better shut the door then.” It was done swiftly and Bilbo offered Merry the free seat in the room. “Unfortunately, my belongings are currently in the trunk, and I don’t believe you would fit.”

“Oh.” Merry realized he sounded extremely sad. “I mean that’s fine, sir. I can find somewhere else.”

“Let’s get rid of this sir, shall we? I do believe we’re cousins. You can call me Bilbo.”

“You can call me Merry. “

“Thank you, Merry. Now, you cannot hide in the trunk, but I’m sure we can find somewhere else for you to hide.”

“Frodo has to be done counting by now. I don’t have time.”

“Frodo, eh? Can I tell you a secret, lad?”

Merry nodded eagerly. Grown-ups telling secrets were rare.

“I’m going to ask if I can adopt him.”

“Really? Will he be your heir? Does that mean he would have to leave?”

“Yes, and yes. Though he can come to visit if he wants, and you can come to visit him. And he still has to say yes of course.”

Merry nodded sadly. “He will. He doesn’t like it much here. He told me and doesn’t much like spending time with anyone else.” Merry frowned, he had never managed to solve that problem. “Wait, does your hole have good hiding places?”

Bilbo laughed. “I must say it does. Though hide and seek has not been played there for many years. Speaking of, I believe I know a good place. I can boost you into the closet shelf if you like. I’ll make sure to stick around to help you down.”

Merry grinned and nodded, “Yes, please.” Bilbo quickly helped him up, containing chuckles. “Bilbo, I like you as a cousin. You should come visit more often.”

“I will keep that in mind, Merry. Family must stick together. Now, hush, I do believe I hear someone coming.” Bilbo moved to sit on the bed mere moments before there was a polite knock. “Yes, who is it?”

Frodo peaked his head in and grinned at Bilbo. “Just me, uncle. May I come in?”

“Of course, lad. What can I do for you?”

“Well I’m looking for Merry, my little cousin. I thought he might try to hide in here, I can’t find him anywhere else.”

“I’ve not seen any young hobbits except you, but you are free to look.” Frodo grinned and started searching, under the bed, behind the curtains. He was too focused to notice Bilbo’s mischievous grin, even when he checked the trunk near the bed. 

Merry was not so good at hiding his reaction, and giggled at Frodo staring into the trunk. Frodo’s head whipped around and he spotted him. “Found you, Merry!” Merry gave a full laugh and Frodo joined him. “You were the last one too, so you get to seek next.”

Merry gave a little cheer as Bilbo helped him down. “Better pick a good spot, Frodo, I’m the best seeker in Buckland!”

Bilbo laughed and ruffled both boys’ hair. “I was quite the seeker in my day.”

Frodo suddenly looked shy. “Would you like to join us?”

“I would love to Frodo.” They beamed at each other and Merry smiled as well, Frodo would be happy with Bilbo, very happy indeed.


End file.
